k_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:StarCrossedWonderland
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have K Anime Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Rights This may be a bit sudden but if it's alright with you can I become an Admin here? White Flash 09:11, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Homura or Homra Which is it? The third trailer a guy called the group "Homura" and in the Manga they're called "Homra". White Flash 06:50, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks :D I'm really excited about K, waiting for Oct 5 is just pain full. ЩHΙΤΣ FLλSH 17:42, September 10, 2012 (UTC) New Kings Do you know their names?--ЩHΙΤΣ FLλSH 21:56, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Designs So, what do you think of the new designs? http://i151.photobucket.com/albums/s145/urbancowgurl777/White_Flash.png 17:18, September 13, 2012 (UTC) :No problem ;) [[User:White Flash|'WHΙΤΣ FLλSH']] 12:41, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Layouts Hello. Seeing as you're the founder of this wiki, I'm wondering if there are current policies (or rules, since that's just really basic) as to what the articles here are laid out. A lot of them seem to be unorganized to some extent. :| Episode 1 info Hi. I was just wondering where you found the info about episode 1 in your article? I was wondering if theres a special preview or something?? Can't wait for the anime :D DSM144 (talk) 20:13, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: Rules We should have some policies. It'll help keep things in order. For starters I have come up with a few: *Do not vandalise current articles. Continued vandalism will result in a block *Do not ask for Sysop status on the Wiki, it won't be given to you. If there is a large amount of vandalism needing reverting you may request Rollback status instead. *No offensive articles or images with sexual, vulgar language, or racist remarks. *Do not make pointless articles. If you see one, put the Request for Deletion tag on. *Please Respect Neutrality. *No advertising. *Do not only provide one point of view, but all relevant viewpoints as necessary. *Support your article with actual facts. *Use a reliable source. [[User:White Flash|'White Flash']] (議論 | ) 21:34, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Attribution and help Hey there. I was reading around and I noticed some image attributions on thumbs. Thing is, this is a licensing violation but there's a simple way to get rid of that. In the MediaWiki:Wikia.css, simply put: /* remove image attribution */ .WikiaArticle .picture-attribution {display:none;} As you know, this can only be done by someone with administrative powers. Anyways, I'm looking forward to the start of this series. If you guys need any help writing policies, I'm certainly ready to help out, as well as help out with this wiki. Thanks. 16:32, October 3, 2012 (UTC) :Taken care of. [[User:White Flash|'White Flash']] (議論 | ) 21:16, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Sneak Peek I assume you saw this? ;) [[User:White Flash|'White Flash']] (議論 | ) 05:18, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Navigation Hello there, since I'm not an admin I can't edited the Navigation. Can you edit it? Something like this. 21:42, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Images Hello! I notice you like to add a lot of images here on the wiki. Well, given some new image policies (that I believe White Flash will add to the list of rules, except for one, possibly two), virtually all of the images you uploaded are in violation of them. And the use of them, too. I'll try to run through them: *Quality: **They all are around 500px - 600px in width and are pixelated, plus many have logo tags or subtitles, which doesn't look good for the images. I presume you got these from screenshotting particular moments from streamed versions of the Episodes/Trailers. *Image Sizing: **All thumbnail images need to be at 200px. *Proper Filename: **All of your images are titled as something like Misaki29.png. These aren't very good filenames. A good filename would be more specific to the actual image like for example, if you're doing a mugshot of Neko, you'd put Neko mugshot rather than Nekos or 9'''. *Licensing: **We add to all the images now. *Duplicate Images: **Some images you've uploaded are duplicates of those already existing on the wiki (such as '''your version compared to my earlier one). Others like the two of Kuroh grabbing Misaki are both yours and exactly or near exactly the same. All of these would be violating the image policies that White Flash seems to agree upon. So keep these in mind for the future! Homra Greetings, I can't help but to notice that the Red Clan's label "HOMRA" is spelled as "HOMURA" throughout, which I find unreliable since the based of this "HOMURA" word is by the pronounciation of Japanese romanji-kai and its literal meaning "Flame". Please refer to [ K ] Official website (Japanese) here: [[ K Official Webpage - Japanese Version.]] where the creators mentioned "HOMRA" instead of "HOMURA". For English version, please refer: [[ K Official Webpage - English Version.]] and it is also mentioned in: http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/anime-spotlight/2012/fall/k%7CAnime News Network - The Most Trusted Anime Source. as "HOMRA". Even if "HOMURA" has the meaning it tries to convey as "HOMRA", the later is use throughout the Manga K-Memory Of Red and the anime as well. The clan is actually known only as the Red Clan, and the name "HOMRA" that comes along with it is basically to label where these Red Clansmen operate (a bar - nicknamed), which has nothing to do with how a Japanese person pronounce "HOMRA" (HOM-U-RA) or is it meaned by the "Flame" clan. Please consider to change as per fact. :I got this one Star. Don't worry about it. White Flash 11:11, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Reply That's fine. It's not easy starting out with a brand new wiki so that's understandable. Also, though it may seem a bit of a weird question, did you actually allow your sister to edit for you? I'm a bit certain you did though these types of things I'm always suspicious about. :P :It's okay, but as what Glass Heart said, did you really let your sister use your account? White Flash 07:56, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Consideration Hello StarCross. We haven't spoken, but I'm Ultraprime2 and I've been editing this place for a little bit as of late. Anyways, having noticed your inactivity and the growing level of attention this wiki receives, I and some others are of the opinion that a new administrator would be a good idea. A few of us have discussed this and we felt that Glass Heart would be a good choice. She edits many wikis and has admin rights on a few of them. She also happens to be a rollback and chat moderator on Bleach Wiki, one of the top anime/manga wikis around. Having worked with her on other wikis, I know her to be a very capable editor and I think she'd make a great administrator. I think a discussion about this ought to be had. You may also know I'm writing some policies on things for the wiki like user pages and chat. I'll be posting those soon and I hope you'll take a look. Please get back to me on this. :Star, if you and I want to talk about having a new sysop privately you can always . [[User:White Flash|'White Flash']] (議論 | ) 15:32, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Sorry to hear that. Since you're obviously busy, do you think you could go ahead and give Glass Heart the admin rights? She's around this wiki frequently and you could have a discussion with her if you feel the need. In other business, would you be willing to give me rollback rights on this wiki? I have a different timezone from most others (UTC + 5:30) and can monitor edits effectively during such periods. You may know that South-East Asia has a same-day telecast as Japan, which invites a lot of people to edit here, and has been a problem more than once, one of which the VSTF had to take care of. Please get back to me when you can. Redirect Nice to meet you Founder! May I ask, if I can make redirect pages for the other characters and the king thingy? Because, maybe if they'll search for "Red King", it'll appear that it doesn't exist. 4:27, 26 Oct. 2012 :By the way, I noticed there's something wrong in the community message. The "second" should be "fourth". 4:48, 26 Oct. 2012 how'd you do the character tab's ? Several soundtracks are not available. Hello I came to tell you that one of the Youtube accounts which hosts the K anime soundtracks has been terminated. As a result, Most of the soundtracks are not avaliable for listening. I hope that you could fix the problem. The list of songs not available are: - Yata MisaKi - Friendship - Kagerou - Kiss of Death - TotsuKa Tatara Terra854 (talk) 11:31, November 26, 2012 (UTC)